


Day 12 - Making Out

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Professor!Castiel, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean find themselves with some precious alone time. They know just how they want to spend it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 12 - Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I really enjoyed writing. Hope it makes you smile! Feedback is appreciated as always. <3

It was quiet at last. Blissfully, completely quiet, only broken by the sound of a car passing on the street outside of their two storey house.

Dean grinned as he listened outside of the closed white door he had his ear pressed against. Not a peep. Still grinning, he tiptoed hurriedly down the hallway to the master bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Castiel was sitting up in the bed, grading papers. His back rested against the headboard with the bedside lamp on next to him. Thin, black-rimmed glasses were perched on his nose and he was dressed for bed in a soft white t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

His husband looked up from the papers in his lap, brow arching over the edge of those glasses when Dean entered the room, also clad in an old Metallica t-shirt and sweatpants for sleep.

“Everything okay?” he asked and Dean nodded in response, his grin one that could be described as downright shit-eating.

“All quiet,” Dean said, emphasizing the quiet and making Castiel pause before returning to the paper he was reading over.

“Oh. Ooooh. Quiet!” Castiel’s blue eyes widened beneath the lenses of his glasses, looking at Dean in surprise, but a slow smile was blooming on his lips.

“Exactly.” He nodded once more, satisfied that Cas understood what he was getting at.

“What the hell are you doing all the way over there then? Get over here.” Tossing the papers aside and taking off his glasses, Cas quickly shucked off his shirt and sweats, letting them land carelessly on the floor.

Dean did not giggle. He most certainly did not. Okay, maybe he did. But it was a manly giggle, damnit. Though he was quick to do as he was told, casting off his own clothing as he went, leaving a trail from the door to the bed to mark his path. They both had work in the morning, Castiel at the university and Dean at the auto shop, but this opportunity could not be missed.

He climbed onto the bed atop his husband whose arms were already reaching for him, their lips meeting in a heated kiss. They didn’t have time for foreplay very often these days. Every second they could get was precious and not to be wasted.

Castiel groaned against his husband’s lips, nails dragging down Dean’s back slowly and making Dean hiss quietly in response after pulling back from the kiss.

Dean shifted to lie between Cas’ thighs, breath hitching as their growing erections came into contact with each other. He lowered his head, claiming that soft, wonderful mouth with his own once more.

When Castiel’s lips parted to give him entry, Dean was quick to accept the invitation, licking and tasting the inside of his husband’s mouth as his hands trailed over the pliant body beneath his. They trailed down Cas’ sides, the sharp jut of his hipbones, grazing the soft flesh at the inside of his thighs, but not quite going where Cas wanted most.

His husband groaned beneath him, bucking up insistently against Dean to seek more of the friction he craved. Dean finally had mercy, curling his hand into a fist around Castiel’s erection and spreading the precome that was already leaking out over the head with his thumb.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, using one hand to stretch for the drawer in the bedside table where they kept the lube, “God, Dean, don’t make me wait, baby, please.”

Fuck, Dean loved it when Cas begged. He knew just how to get what he wanted every time. He knew Dean couldn’t resist when he begged in such a sweet and wrecked voice.

“Don’t worry, darlin’, won’t make you wait for it,” he whispered between those deep, probing kisses, reaching for the drawer himself and retrieving the lube while his free hand stroked up and down on the shaft of Cas’ cock.

Castiel arched, tilting his head back on the pillow and exposing his neck in the process which then received several wet and lingering kisses from Dean while he pulled his hand away from Cas’ length in order to slick those fingers up with lube.

It had been way too long since they’d last done this. Way too long. That being the case, despite his better judgement that they really never got a chance for foreplay these days, Dean couldn’t resist having a bit of fun.

He carefully slipped one slickened finger into that tight ring of muscle, Cas’ body tensing slightly in response for a brief moment at the intrusion, but it quickly went limp on the bed as he moaned and spread his legs further for his husband.

Dean smirked at Cas’ reaction, gently moving his finger into the other man’s body until it was all the way inside. Once he’d managed that, Dean lowered his head and completely swallowed Cas’ cock down, feeling the head at the back of his throat.

Cas arched sharply with a cry, shock and pleasure evident in the sound. His hands reached to thread his fingers through Dean’s golden brown hair, gripping gently as Dean worked him open and sucked him down at the same time.

“Fuck, Dean,” he groaned, rocking his hips in tandem with Dean’s movements though Cas wasn’t sure what he wanted more at the moment. To press himself back onto Dean’s finger or thrust forward into Dean’s hot, wet mouth. So he settled for trying to do both.

Dean added a second finger while his tongue slid over the head then underside of Cas’ cock, working his head up and down on his husband’s length, wanting more than anything to give him pleasure. Especially when the chance to do so was so rare.

Castiel let him continue for as long as he could, but far too soon he was having to pull Dean’s hair to get him to stop, panting heavily when his husband’s mouth slid off with a soft pop. 

“Dean, I can’t. I’m too close. It’s been so long,” he whispered heatedly, then pulled Dean up to kiss him hungrily.

Dean went willingly where his husband guided him, tongue thrusting into Cas’ mouth eagerly once more to explore and taste to his heart’s content while Cas squirmed beneath him in anticipation.

Cas gave such a sweet mewling sound when Dean scissored his fingers within his body, shifting his hips to press down on the two digits. Always so eager for more, for everything that Dean had to give.

He almost screamed when Dean hit his prostate, but managed to hold it back by clamping his own hand over his mouth. Dean just added a third lubed finger, slipping it into Cas and thrusting it in with the other two while letting his mouth trail hungrily down Cas’ jaw, then his neck, licking and sucking as he went.

Dean nipped at Cas’ collarbones when he reached them, went so far as to pay attention to both nipples as well until the tender nubs of flesh hardened under his attention. He licked and bit at both, then blew cool air lightly across them, making Cas groan and writhe in response.

“Dean, you said you wouldn’t make me wait!” Cas hissed, hands fisting in the white sheets on their mattress.

“I know. I couldn’t resist, baby. Don’t get to play with you like this that often. Don’t worry, Cas, I’ll take care of you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss over his husband’s heart where it beat within the confines of his chest.

He had every intention of making Cas orgasm as many times as he could manage. He really did. But the sound of an infant crying drifted into the room from the baby monitor on Dean’s bedside table.

The reaction from Castiel was immediate. He slumped on the bed with a mournful cry, almost rivaling the baby’s in apparent despair.

“Goddamnit,” he cursed, hand curling into a fist and thumping the mattress.

Dean sighed, pressing another kiss to Castiel’s skin softly before rising to go wash his hands in the bathroom attached to their bedroom.

“I’ll get her,” Cas said, rolling out of bed and pulling on his sweatpants once more. He left the room before Dean could protest and offer to do so himself.

Dean went back to his task of cleaning his hands in the bathroom, smiling softly when he heard Cas’ voice over the baby monitor from their daughter’s room.

“What’s all the fuss, Mariel Joanna?” Cas said in a gentle voice. There was the sound of movement, the baby’s cries settling to mild fussing which indicated she was in Daddy’s arms and a fraction happier than she’d been seconds before.

Dean glanced at the clock when he went back into the bedroom, nodding to himself and heading for the kitchen to prep a bottle. Baby girl was due for a feeding. It didn’t take long to fix the bottle of formula and head back upstairs to bring it to Cas, but when he got to the door of Mari’s room, he had to stop just to watch.

Castiel had Mariel cradled against his bare chest, quietly singing the same song Mary Winchester had always sang to Dean when it was time for him to go to bed. He swayed gently across the floor with her, her head with its soft black hair on Cas’ shoulder, freckles visible even to Dean across the room, that low voice soft and melodic with the lyrics of “Hey, Jude” drifting through the room.

It brought tears to his eyes. Especially when Cas shifted with Mari and he had two pairs of dark blue eyes looking at him, both with love and adoration in them, a soft smile on his husband’s lips as he cradled their three month old daughter against him.

Yeah, he’d probably have blue balls for the next year or at least until Mari started sleeping through the night, but Dean couldn’t help thinking it was completely worth it for moments like this. So, bottle in hand, Dean walked into the room, slipping his arms around his family.

Mariel Winchester fell back asleep while dancing with her fathers, their voices soft and soothing as they sang her lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
